Stirring of the Wind
by veggiefishh
Summary: Entry #1 in our Pokemon writing contest. So, please review! N and Hilda have trouble keeping their relationship alive under the stress of their conflicting views. Ferriswheelshipping.


The blowing wind rustled around her as she scaled the edge of the castle. Every sound sent her into a panic. If anyone found her here she would surely be in trouble. Team Plasma definitely wouldn't like her hanging around. If Ghetsis found her, who knew what would happen. She scanned her surroundings for the umpteenth time in the past hour. She wasn't used to sneaking around. She was a good guy; she didn't need to use deception and treachery to get what she wanted. Her palms began to sweat as she continued up the stone wall causing her to lose her grip more than once.

Her destination couldn't be too far off; she'd been climbing for what felt like hours. Her body ached and her fingers were scraped from the rough wall. She rested her face gently against the wall and took a moment to breathe. Her thoughts raced. She had so much to tell him, but she had no idea where to start or how to say it. Focusing on her breathing, she tried to clear her mind. When that didn't work, she gritted her teeth and continued her journey. No sense in waiting around.  
Her eyes examined the wall above her. There it was- his window. A small plant sat on the window sill. This was how she could tell it from the others. Although the light coming from it was dim, the opening in the wall was a shining beacon. Her heart rate quickened and her climbing became faster. Within moments she was there. Trying to straighten out her thoughts into coherent strings of words, she took a moment to collect herself. When she had calmed down she pulled herself up to the windowsill.

She peeked through the window. There he stood. His light green hair flowed over his bare skin. He wore only his usual grey pants. He was the most beautiful person that she'd ever seen and she really did care for him. He was reclining in his bed and at his side was his faithful zorua. He smiled at the Pokémon. The scene was one of great friendship. She absolutely admired his adoration of Pokémon. Though, she had to admit sometimes his admiration was a little too great.

"N," she whispered. It was almost a sigh. She'd been longing to see him for days and it was such a relief to finally be with him.

His eyes lit up when they met hers. "Hilda," his voice was filled with as much relief as hers. Immediately, he launched himself off the bed and toward her. "I've been very worried about you." His arms outstretched beckoning her into his grasp. She gladly obliged.

"Me? There's no need to worry about me." She smiled into his chest, breathing him in. His arms felt like home. After everything that had been happening, it felt amazing to be some where that she felt welcome. She nuzzled in under his chin.

"Have you brought news of my father's overtaking?" He spoke in a soft, careful voice. "He's not let me know anything. He thinks because I am friends with you, it is too dangerous to let me know anything."

She pulled away hesitantly and looked into his blue grey eyes. They were stormy and troubled. "He has been setting up blockades on all the major roads and making people battle for their Pokémon. Even if they win, he uses force to take them."

N's face contorted into a mask of conflicting emotions. He hated that Pokémon were used for battle and kept in Pokéballs, but he also hated the fact that Hilda was so upset. He didn't think that people should keep Pokémon as pets.

Hilda read his emotions too easily. "Do you really think it is okay to do this? Look at me in the eye and tell me that you think it is okay for him to take these Pokémon? They are people's friends. They're family. Do you really think that this is okay?" The words spilled from her lips without caution. Her voice was sharper than she meant it to be.

"No." He chewed his lip nervously, "but I don't think Pokémon should be used in battle or kept in Pokéballs. I can't... I just can't keep Pokémon confined in Pokéballs! Also, if they stay with their Trainers, Pokémon will battle, and they will be hurt..." He trailed off and averted his eyes from hers. "I am sorry Hilda."

"N," her nails dug into her palms, "I can't stand by and let your father steal these Pokémon."

"And I can't let you use Pokémon to fight him." He sounded confused and defeated. It hurt her to hear him sound so fragile. He was so innocent and pure and truly believed that this was the right thing.

"Can't you say something or do anything?" She was pleading with him to figure a way around this. His affiliation with Team Plasma was driving an irreparable wedge into their relationship and it was killing her.

He eyed her for a moment. His thoughts were bouncing around the walls of his mind begging to get out. He knew that he was walking on eggshells in this situation and had to speak carefully. "I- I don't think so." He let his head hang in desperation. This wasn't the first time that they had had this argument and he knew that they couldn't have it many more times before one of them was tired of it.

Her heart ached for him. She could see the pain that this was causing him. He was so sweet and kind to her and here she was berating him for something he had no control over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closely. "It's okay." She could feel his warm breath as he burrowed into the crook of her neck. "We will figure it out." Her cheeks were still flushed with anger, but she couldn't stand to see him upset. She hated that she had to back down. She closed her eyes tightly, pushing the anger to the back of her mind. After a few seconds she pulled back and let a hand rest on his cheek. "We will make everything work out. I promise."

A cool stirring of the wind blew through the window. A cold chill ran up her spine. Noticing this, N pulled her in closely and wrapped his lanky arms around her. His tea green hair fell over her face and his clean smell lingered over her. "Yes we will, Hilda. Together, we will change the world."

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first submission for a little contest I'm in. The contest is between **** Kerminatorthefrog, Karin Serendipity, and Kaede Lee Itsumura! The prompt was "stirring of the wind." Please leave me some feedback. It would be super great if you did! Thanks!**


End file.
